


Guilty

by DryDreams



Series: Tiny MAG fics [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blackmail??? You know, Forced Submission, M/M, No sex but it’s implied that it could happen, Slapping, implied past Tim/Danny, that thing Elias does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Tim is a tough nut to crack
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Series: Tiny MAG fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a tiny fic prompt for a friend (prompt was “I’ll wait” - Elias) and didn’t wanna put it on Twitter because TWs so here it is,

The look on Tim’s face when Elias first beckons him is really priceless, a mix of anger and bafflement, his cheeks going quite red. “Excuse me?” He says slowly, dangerously— in a way that may have made someone else genuinely afraid. 

But Elias is not afraid of this unruly pup. “I said, come here.” He points at the ground in front of him again.

“Why the _fuck_ would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, I can make you feel things that you will never truly stop feeling. Like the way your brother felt when he thought his last thought. Do you want to know what it was? If it was of you?” Elias pauses, taking in the way Tim’s face is twisting with rage and sorrow, tears welling in his eyes. “I think you’d like that a bit too much, actually. I don’t think I’d share that part of the experience. Just how much it _hurt_ and for just... how... _long.”_

Tim doesn’t say anything, just clenches his jaw and trembles, opening and closing his fist at his side. He’s considering taking the penalty, he really is. For the silliest reasons, too. Survivors guilt, mostly. Some lovesick and morbid curiosity. A bit of pride. They’ll have to do something about that.

“I’ll wait.” Elias says, spreading his legs leisurely and leaning back in his chair. 

He doesn’t have to look into Tim’s mind to see when he’s defeated; his shoulders slump and he takes a step forward. The fire in his eyes doesn’t dim, but that’s to be expected. 

When he drops to his knees in one smooth motion, Elias smirks. It’s an obviously practiced move, graceful despite Tim’s attempt to be indelicate. He tips his chin up defiantly, hands flat on his thighs. He’s bright; he’s not disillusioned as to how this is going to go. 

“Oh you’re so _good.”_ Elias simpers. “You do this a lot, don’t you?” 

Tim narrows his eyes and doesn’t answer. He doesn’t flinch either when Elias leans forward and reaches out to touch his face, though Elias knows it takes him great effort not to shudder and lean away. 

“That’s really all you could come up with?” Tim says after a moment, flatly. “The thing I already think about constantly? You really think you could make it so much worse?”

Elias slides his fingers into Tim’s hair, dragging his nails across his scalp and then grabbing a fistful. As he tugs, hard, Tim swallows thickly and doesn’t resist, tipping his head back. 

“And yet you still couldn’t take it.”

“I could still change my mind.”

“But you won’t. Because you’ve learned how to sleep at night again without seeing his insides every time you close your eyes, and you don’t _really_ want to go back.”

When Tim blinks, a tear rolls down his cheek, but his stony expression doesn’t falter. Elias is almost impressed. 

“Do you feel guilty? For letting yourself forget? Do you feel _selfish?”_

There’s no audible response, but the answer is _yes, yes, yes, yes, yes._

Elias slaps him anyways, just to see if it will work. Tim isn’t expecting that, and he grunts as his head snaps to the side. _“Do you?”_

It’s not the pain that makes Tim crack, oh no, he’s too good for that. It’s the way the pain makes his cock swell in his trousers, and how he desperately wishes it didn’t, more than anything.

“Yes.” He hisses through gritted teeth.

“I thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> H


End file.
